1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spectrometric apparatus and a storage case.
2. Related Art
There is a known apparatus that irradiates a subject with light and receives light from the subject in the form of light of a predetermined wavelength to acquire the amount of light of the predetermined wavelength (JP-A-2005-160641, for example).
JP-A-2005-160641 describes a pulse detection apparatus that causes a light emitter including an infrared LED (light emitting diode) and a green LED to emit light, receives light from a subject with a photodiode (light reception section), and detects the pulse of the subject based on a result of the light reception.
In the pulse detection apparatus, the photodiode is disposed in an enclosure, and the light is introduced into the enclosure through an opening provided in the enclosure. A protrusion is so formed that it surrounds the opening provided in the enclosure. The pulse measurement is performed with the protrusion being in contact with the subject.
To use the apparatus described in JP-A-2005-160641, however, the apparatus is pressed against the subject to allow the protrusion to deform the subject so that external light does not enter the enclosure through a gap between the enclosure and the subject. It is therefore necessary to keep pressing the apparatus, and the gap may be created when a pressing force changes. If the gap is created, external light enters the enclosure, and measurement accuracy therefore undesirably lowers.